Kathryn Birchall
Kathryn Raven Birchall, née Blackcloak, (essentially Katie Birchall and Kat Parker) from an is the daughter of Axomis Blackcloak and Olivia Creed. Because Olivia died from complications during childbirth in that alternate universe that ran parallel to the LivVerse timeline, Axomis raised her by himself and she's very loyal to him and bends to his every whim. She is usually seen with or near Samuel Birchall, her husband and partner, and their daughters, Annabeth and Ava, and their son, Damien. Kathryn has the unique ability of shifting her looks. This ability can be used to assume the form of any existing person (or original personas that Kathryn herself has created) and can even modify her own voice to directly copy others'. Although she can change her form at will, she is most comfortable in her original form. Kathryn can be classified as a more sinister looking version of her self appointed triplets Katie and Kat, with waist length raven hair and deep set black eyes with dark circles underneath. She has a petite, girlish figure and stands about six feet, almost as tall as her father. She could be classified as lean and thin with a soft muscular frame. She usually wears her hair casually unkempt to keep up with the "crazed woman" façade and has black feathered wings she can ensconce behind a massive dragon tattoo that spans across her back. She also has a tattoo that spans down the entire left side of her body from her neck and shoulders, all the way down her leg and to her foot. It glows a purpleish black when she's using her biotics, which in Pandora, they mistook her for one of the legendary Sirens. Kathryn is probably the cruelest of Axomis’ creations, children, and pawns; gleefully joking around with and delighting in human misery. Kathryn will kill without hesitation, usually playing on her target’s emotions to have a psychological advantage, with no remorse for what she has done. Beneath her cruel exterior, however, Kathryn is secretly jealous of Katie’s inner strength and the mutually beneficial friendships she shares, as Kathryn is still learning how to accept others into her world. She is also jealous of Katie because she has a relationship with Olivia as Olivia in Kathryn’s verse died at childbirth and Kathryn never had the chance to meet her. However cruel Kathryn seemed to be, she had a human side that felt and still feels pain and emotion, but she keeps it fairly hidden beneath her tough exterior as not to give anyone the disadvantage. She'd always wanted to be loved by someone other than her father and it wasn't until she found that love in Samuel that she realized she was more human than Reaper. She also cried when she thought Samuel had been killed by her father and got viciously angry when Cadence rejected her love. Currently, she is very close to Samuel, even going as far as indoctrinating him to make sure he'd always love her and never leave her. She's also close with Katie, as they have acquired a sister type bond. See Katie's Abilities *Kathryn wields a sword that was created by Axomis and molded from the carcass of Sovereign. This sword is also very powerful, and can enhance her biotics three fold. *Kathryn is Katie's genetic twin, as Samuel is Sam's. *She claims she's the darker part of Katie, but she's really just what Katie would be has she been raised by Axomis. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters/Villains Category:S.H.I.E.L.D.